The Legend of the Sword of Time
by DeadPhantom
Summary: Link and Ilia work together with the sword of time to defeat the evil Ganon, so they can bring back light to the world.
1. The Legend of the Gods

The Legend of Zelda and Sword of Time.

The Intro Chapter One: The Legend of the Gods.

Up in the kingdom of gods, there were three new baby gods. There was Hasben, the God of Love, he had a nice, silk, golden robe and golden, luscious hair. Niwgin, the God of Power, he had a robe too but it was royal blue and he had brown hair. Zuzbin, the most evil god of them all, was different then his brothers. He had horns and sharp teeth. If I do say so myself he looked like a devil more then a god. When they got older, they all put their power into a new thing they called the Golden Triforce. Zuzbin wanted it all for himself, but it was made for the kingdom. He wanted to kill his brothers with his evil magic, he needed the Golden Triforce so he could get stronger and then destroy the kingdom. But with their power they made the Master's Sword to put an end to all evil. Before he was destroyed he had a son named Gannondorf. The two brothers knew that the Golden Triforce was too powerful, so they broke it into three pieces, and each piece had its own power. One, the piece of wisdom, two, the piece of courage, and three, the piece of power.


	2. The Boy

Chapter Two: The Boy.

There once was a boy who lived in tree house. He had no family he just lived by himself. He only had a wooden table, a bowl, a spoon, a wooden sword, and wooden shield. His name was Link. He was poor so he could not buy fancy clothes; his clothes had rips and patches. It was not the best clothes, but it was good for him, he thought. Ever since he was a little he was good with a sword and shield.

One day he was a sleep when a fairy came in, the fairy had bright pink wings and her body was bright, baby blue. In fact she looked like a glowing ball with wings. She said, "Wake up, you lazy boy! You need to come to Spirit of the Mirror Temple, he wants to see you."

Link snored.

"How can a lazy boy be wanted by the Great Spirit?" The fairy asked.

Link snored again, "What? Who let you in?"

"The door was open so I thought I could come in," said the fairy.

He said, "Oh, I see, wait… the great spirit wants to see me! I look like a dump."

"Well, he is not looking for fancy clothes," said the fairy.

"He is looking for someone brave." The fairy told him.

"But why me?" Link asked. "I'm only ten. I'm not very strong either, and I'm not brave at all."

"Then why did the Great Spirit pick you?" Asked the fairy.

"I don't know." Link said.

"Well, I guess I could try to see him, but I I'm not brave or strong." Told Link.

"Ok, but let's get you a real sword."The fairy said.

Link said, "But I'm poor, I have no rupees."

"Well, let's go talk to the black smith." The fairy said.

"Ok, let's go," said Link.

30 minutes later.

"Well here we are." Link said.

"Hey Link!" Said a voice.

"Huh, it's Ilia," said Link with joy.

"Hmph, Ilia, Ilia… I hate that name." The fairy said.

Ilia ran to Link and hugged him, Link's cheeks turned bright red. Ilia had brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was so sweet, nice, and she looked cute. She was nine years old. It was quite clear that Link loved Ilia very, very much. But Link was not sure that Ilia loved him too.

"She hugged him, why I oughtta..." The fairy whispered.

"So what is your name, fairy?" Ilia asked.

"My name, well name is Navi, the fairy of the mirror temple." Navi said.

"So you work for him." Said Link

"Not really I help him, but I'm not his slave." Navi said, looking sad.

"You look sad, what's a matter?"Asked Link.

"Well, while I was flying I saw a village on fire. I saw a mother holding her baby, I went to her she wanted me to take her baby away, and I did. But because I did I was late for my mission, I was fired. Only the mirror spirit would let me help him." Navi told.

"But at least you saved the baby." Ilia said

"Hey, are you going to stand there and talk, or are you going buy something!" The black smith shouted.

"Oh, we wanted to see the best swords and shield's you got." Navi said.

"Well you came to the right place, I have all different types of swords and shields." The black smith said.

While the black smith named swords Link saw a picture, it showed the Master's Sword and some other sword.

"What is that sword right next to the Master's Sword?" Link asked.

"Haven't you heard the story of the Legend of the God?" Asked the black smith.

"Yeah, Zuzbin wanted the Golden Triforce all for himself, but his brothers made the Master's Sword to put an end to all evil." Link said.

"You are right, but they also made the Sword of Time. The Master's Sword was made to put an end to evil but the Sword of Time was made for the hero's destiny." The black smith said.

"Who is the hero?"Link asked

"Well the Great Spirit has to pick you then you're the hero." The black smith said.

"To make the ultimate sword you will have to have the blade of the Master's Sword and the handle of the Sword of Time. Then it will make the Hero's Sword." The black smith said.

"But while I find the pieces can I have your beast sword and shield?"

"Yes, here you go."The black smiths said will handed him the sword and shield.

Link swung the sword. "It's nice."Link said with a smile.

"And it's only five hundred rupees."The black smith said.

"Here you go Link, I want you to have it." Ilia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ilia."Link said with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you."The black smith said.

"Illia, I want you to come with me."Link said.

"Ok."Ilia said.

So now Link, Ilia, and Navi are going to the Great Spirit.


	3. The Evil Plan, and the Way to the Temple

Chapter Three: The Evil Plan, and the Way to the Temple

While Link, Ilia, and Navi were going to the temple, they found themselves in a forest. Meanwhile, Ganon is planning something so evil, he is trying to make the Shadow Sword. The Shadow Sword is made of evil, bad, and sad souls. But that's just how you make the blade of the sword. The handle is made from the Sword of Time's handle. And you see just that handle can make the two strongest swords ever. So that is why no one knows where the Sword of Time is, because if it fell in the wrong hands evil would be unstoppable. So now you know why the Sword of Time is hidden.

"Rrrrr ah! It's some humans!" Said a couple of moblins.

Link saw them before they could even get close. Link pulled out his sword, in one slice the moblin fell to the floor. Stab, that moblin exploded. The other moblin ran away, the one on the floor stood up and tried to hurt Link. But he dodged the attack and swung his sword, the moblin exploded.

"Wow Link your strong!" Ilia said, looking impressed.

"Thank you. By the way what is this forest called?" Link asked.

"Well I think this is Oren forest." Navi said.

"This is close to that one village, where that mom and her baby were." Navi said.

"By the way, where did you put the baby?" Ilia asked.

"Well… I can't remember fully. I can't remember, but I fell like I know." Navi said.

"I know that would be hard." Link said, with a cheering voice.

At Ganons Castle

"Sir, there are some people in Oren forest, and one of them looks like the hero from the great stone." The moblin said.

"What? That can't be true! He died over two hundred years ago!" Ganon said angrily.

"If it is really true what you say, than was he wearing the Hero's Tunic?" Ganon asked.

"No sir, but he looks really like the hero from the stone." The moblin said.

"Ever since I showed you that silly old stone you think every human is the hero. But to get those humans out of my way I will send Zuquatin." Ganon said.

Ganon raised his arm and said, "Asu qnu mukha." Then out of his hand came a white and black dragon, it flew out the door of the castle.

"It looks like a dragon from the Twilight zone." The moblin said.

"Yes, before Zant died we made an offer, I give him some of my guards and he gives me some of his twilight power." Said Ganon.

"So you have Twilitlight power?" The moblin asked, with a smile.

"Yes, and what I'm going to do with that power… I'm going to take over the world! And when I do I will be holding the Twilight Sword." Ganon said.

"But you are making the Shadow Sword, sir." The moblin said, looking confused.

"I make the Shadow Sword, then with my Twilight power I can make it" Ganon said.

At Oren Forest

They where walking through the forest. As they went trees beside the path were gradually becoming less dense, until there was nothing but small saplings. Then there were no trees at all, and then they came to a temple. It looked old, silver, and gold, and on the sides looked like mirrors. Then they walked up to the door.

"It looks like a mirror too." they all said.

"Wow." They all said.

So they all walked in and in it looked gold and red, it had mirrors all around the inside as well.

"Well, well I would never have guessed that you would come so early." A voice said.

"Well, Navi said that you need me." Link said

"May we speak alone?" The Great Spirit asked.

"Yes sir." Navi and Ilia said.

"Well, it looks like you have something to say, why don't you go first." The spirit said.

"Why did you fire Navi, she saved a baby! You guys are spirits, for gods sakes! Why did you fired her!" Link shouted.

"Well, Link, what I'm going to tell you is very important, that baby she saved was you Link." The spirit said.


End file.
